1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in accordance with the recent trend for miniaturization of electronic products, a multilayer ceramic electronic component used in electronic products has been required to be reduced in size and to have a high level of capacitance implemented therein.
Therefore, efforts to thin dielectric layers and internal electrodes to be stacked in greater amounts have been attempted using various methods, and recently, a multilayer ceramic electronic component in which a thickness of the dielectric layer is reduced and the number of stacked dielectric layers is increased has been manufactured.
Accordingly, the multilayer ceramic electronic component is able to be miniaturized, due to the dielectric layers and the internal electrodes being thinned, allowing the number of stacked layers to be increased for the implementation of a high level of capacitance.
However, in the case in which the number of stacked layers is increased while the thicknesses of the dielectric layers and the internal electrodes are reduced as described above, the multilayer ceramic electronic component may achieve high capacitance, but a thickness of the resultant multilayer ceramic electronic component may be greater than a width thereof, due to an increase in the number of stacked layers.
In the case in which the thickness of the multilayer ceramic electronic component is greater than the width thereof as described above, since external electrodes formed on both end surfaces of the multilayer ceramic electronic component generally have a rounded circumferential surface.
Therefore, when the multilayer ceramic electronic component is mounted on a printed circuit board, or the like, the multilayer ceramic electronic component may not be maintained in amounted state, but may topple over frequently, whereby a failure rate in mounting the multilayer ceramic electronic component has increased.
Patent Document 1 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor reduced in size and having a high level of capacitance implemented therein. However, Patent Document 1 does not disclose solutions to the problem that the multilayer ceramic capacitor may topple over when the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on a printed circuit board.